


I'll Be Home For Christmas (if Only in My Dreams)

by willowsfavor



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, World War II, jk it sucks and everything is blowing up, two lil fuckers having a jolly merry christmas time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsfavor/pseuds/willowsfavor
Summary: "I'll be home for Christmas-"
Guarnere's voice rang out against the snow's deafening silence. Joe Toye was usually the one singing; he hated the silence and made it known often by singing horrendous melodies whenever he got the chance. Gene didn't mind it so much. He used to enjoy the peace and quiet, but this wasn't peaceful quiet. It was eerie quiet. It was unwarranted. And while Guarnere was normally the one smacking Toye across the arm and telling him to "shaddup", Guarnere was without one of his best friends. In his own way, he was carrying on the tradition (and the tradition of sounding downright awful as well).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration in the weirdest place? Hope y'all enjoy!

"Hey Gene."

Roe's eyes fluttered open, shifting uncomfortably as the bitter bite of cold reached him down to his bones. The temperature was impossible to ignore, and though gathered bed-sheets from Bastogne helped to take the edge off, there was no repose, not for more than a week. Eugene had half a mind to knee Heffron in the side for waking him up--sleep was rare and hard to come by in the bitter elements. 

"Hey, you listening?" 

Babe's helmet slid down his forehead, almost over his eyes. He pushed it back up again and pulled the sheet up to his chin. The foxhole was barely roomy enough for the two of them, and just earlier Spina had been stuck in-between them. Eugene liked his personal space, but he liked being warm more. Any complaints he might normally have were tucked away. In his earlier days, Roe would have never imagined enjoying snuggling up to his fellow soldiers, but those days were long gone. "Yeah, Heff, I'm listenin'," he replied gruffly, sticking his hands between his thighs in a desperate attempt to warm them.

"It's Christmas today, Gene." Babe's eyes shone, a broad, ridiculous grin spreading across his features accompanied by those prominent laughter lines. "My ma promised me a letter. I'm just wondering how hard it is to get a package out here. I think I might kill a man for a fluffy pair of socks."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you've already killed multiple men and still not got a pair of socks," was Gene's faint reply--he had almost completely disappeared under the thin sheet now, his nose so red he could've been mistaken for Rudolph. It didn't help that he was so pale from the cold that it stood out in contrast like a beacon on his face. "I just want a letter. That's all. A letter." Gene missed getting letters from his family. He wasn't sentimental, but the isolation of war was nearly unbearable at times.

A long silence passed between the pair. Heffron pushed his helmet up off of his forehead again and pushed closer against Gene, who once again did not complain. The red-head's teeth started clacking together again. The sun was rising behind the trees, signifying another day spent wondering how long it would be until they were struck by mortars. The snow had piled up just over a foot, meaning it was almost impossible for direct combat for either side. Sooner or later they would have orders to move out, to push against the impossible as always, but for now they were succumbed to the quiet. 

_"I'll be home for Christmas-"_

Guarnere's voice rang out against the snow's deafening silence. Joe Toye was usually the one singing; he hated the silence and made it known often by singing horrendous melodies whenever he got the chance. Gene didn't mind it so much. He used to enjoy the peace and quiet, but this wasn't peaceful quiet. It was eerie quiet. It was unwarranted. And while Guarnere was normally the one smacking Toye across the arm and telling him to _"shaddup"_ , Guarnere was without one of his best friends. In his own way, he was carrying on the tradition (and the tradition of sounding downright awful as well). 

"Aw, c'mon Bill, sing something with a little more pep!" Malarkey quipped from the foxhole just behind them. Guarnere didn't listen.

"Doc" Roe closed his eyes again, sheer exhaustion taunting him as he lulled in and out of an unconscious state. The only thing he was aware of was Bill's continued singing and Babe muttering the words under his breath beside him, the back of his helmet crunching against the snow as he tilted his head back and started bellowing along with Guarnere. Roe opened one eye, then the other, and proceeded to kick the toe of his boot into Babe's. He didn't stop.

"Heffron." No response.

"Edward." Still no response, save for Babe's lips curling into a knowing smile. Two voices joined in the chorus. Roe identified them as Perconte and Luz.

 _"Babe."_ Roe growled, grunting as he forced himself into a sitting position.

Babe cleared his throat and quieted, lowering his shoulder into Gene's. "See, it doesn't kill you, does it? _Babe,_ " he mocked quietly, drawing more of the sheet to himself, much to Roe's dismay. He yanked it back with a chuckle just as the singing transitioned into a far louder, far more joyous holiday song that he was blocking out. 

"You're supposed to be watchin' the goddamn line, Babe."

"Yeah, so are you, Gene."

"I'm the medic."

"You're the medic? You oughtta check my hand then, Doc, 'cause whoever wrapped it last did a pretty poor j-"

Eugene pressed his lips into a firm frown, resisting the urge to laugh as he pulled Babe's hand into his lap. It was true, Renee's bandana was slowly unraveling. It was something Babe could have easily fixed himself, but then again he always liked giving Roe trouble. The medic carefully unwrapped the cloth, removing it from Babe's hand so he could get a closer look. It didn't look better, but it certainly didn't look worse either. That was about as good as it was going to get on the line. "Does it hurt much?" Roe's voice was muffled as he bent over, running his thumb along the sore wound. Babe's intense gaze turned into a wince, lips twisting in pain.

"Eh, it's not so bad."

"Lyin' ain't gonna get it fixed, Babe," was Gene's reply as he began wrapping it back up. "This is the best it's gonna be for now. If it gets worse, tell me. I'm serious, Edward."

Babe looked like he might argue, or make some sort of deflecting comment, but then decided it was best not to put up a fight. "Thanks, Doc. I just don't wanna leave." His teeth started chattering again. They were both shaking, but shaking from the cold had become the norm. Nonetheless, as if it were possible, Babe closed whatever gap was between them and tucked the blanket under his chin. "Q-quit shaking so much, G-Gene, how'm I supposed to sleep like this?"

Eugene gritted his teeth despite the jab being a joke, once again hiding his hands between his thighs and praying the sun would warm them just a little more. It was far below freezing now, even with the sun just glancing over the treeline.

"Hot chocolate and cake. And ham. And turkey and warm tea. And coffee. And warm beans and that strawberry jam my ma buys-"

"What the hell are you on about, Babe?"

"Christmas. I bet that's what my family's eating for Christmas."

Roe furrowed his eyebrows and leaned his head against Babe's shoulder, once again making an attempt to doze off. He hadn't noticed he was shivering near as badly as his companion was until Heffron's hand found its way onto his arm and started rubbing. "We can't lose our Gene Roe, now," Babe chuckled. Gene just shook his head. The line had gone quiet again. No singing until there was something to sing about, he supposed.

"Tell me more about your Christmas. It's like mine," Eugene murmured. He didn't care to talk, but Babe could talk about just about anything. They were both the third of five children and both grew up in the same sort of family dynamic. They weren't dirt poor, but they certainly weren't well off enough either. Their Christmas days weren't luxurious, but they were homey.

Babe stopped rubbing Gene's arm and looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's pecans too," he picked up where he left off. "And last Christmas my pop brought home melted caramel to dip 'em in and I swear I've never tasted anything so good in my life. Oh my god," he groaned. "Gene, I'm so hungry. I can't do this anymore."

"Forget about that then, talk about something else." Eugene took Babe's injured hand in his and started examining it once more.

"Did you know there's a guy on this line that's a virgin? Can you believe that shit, Gene? He's gonna get killed, my god, we can't let him get killed. I could use a pretty girl right now. Are the southern girls in Lousiana, are they pretty? I'd take a girl with an accent like your's, Doc Roe. All sultry and quiet," Babe rambled, giddy like a child.

"I'm sure it ain't much different wherever we are. It's just an accent, Heff," Roe replied, almost uneasy at the way Babe was examining him now.

"You're not a virgin, are you, Roe?"

"No, Babe."

"How many then? How many girls-"

"Just one. Jesus Christ, Babe, how many have you slept with?" Roe asked, incredulous at the brazen questioning. 

"Two girls. The girls really like red hair I think," was the prideful reply. Babe rubbed at his nose, sniffling despite himself. 

Roe had a hard time believing it. He chuckled, moving off of Babe's shoulder, slumping so far down in the foxhole that his head barely held up against the dirt wall, his helmet slipping over his eyes. "I don't believe you, Heffron. That just ain't possible." He had given up trying to sleep awhile ago, and now Babe had him thinking about girls in every which way that he definitely did not want to be thinking about them. "Are you sure you ain't the virgin that you were talkin' about? Are you worried your hand's gonna get you killed, Edward?"

There was a long pause. Babe shifted onto his side, a devious smile played across his lips. "No, that was Julian." Another second passed. Roe realized just how close Heffron had gotten to him, and it crossed his mind that maybe Babe was up to something, but before he could react, Babe had a hand on his shoulder. "What-" Babe's mouth was on his before he could get another word out. Warm. It was the warmest thing he'd felt in two weeks. He hadn't kissed anyone in two years, not since he'd joined the 101st in the first place, but his hand instinctively found Babe's cheek, leaving it to hover there until their lips finally parted, both boys gasping for air.

"What... the hell, Babe?" Gene whispered hoarsely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He hated himself for how good that felt, for how badly part of him didn't want it to stop. He hadn't thought about Babe like that, nor any other man for that matter. None of that had even occurred to him until Babe had him trapped like that.

"I'm not a virgin. I'm too good a kisser, right?" Babe posed the question like he hadn't meant to completely throw Doc Roe for a loop, innocently grinning from his side of the foxhole as he snuggled down for the night.

"I'm not sure about that. A little rusty, maybe," Eugene replied softly, shocked by the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he sat up, eyeing the boy across from him. Surely no one was listening to them. Their foxhole was a good distance from everyone else's.

"Are you serious, Doc?" Heffron asked, quizzical as he crawled forward on his hands and knees. "Do I have to show you again?" He paused in front of Eugene's face. The medic gulped, trying to right the helmet on his head that was threatening to spill off and into the depths of the tangled sheet around them. 

"I ain't sayin' th-" There was something about interrupting Gene, stopping him right in the tracks, that satisfied Babe more than anything else. He once again locked his lips with Gene's, twisting his wounded hand until it was cradling the back of his neck. Babe opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and forcing Gene's back against the wall of the foxhole. The medic instinctively reacted with a low moan, squirming uncomfortably in Babe's grasp until the redhead felt like he couldn't take anymore and ducked away as quickly as he had arrived. "Goddamn it, Babe," Gene breathed out.

Cheeky as ever and completely unfazed by what just occurred, Babe rested his head against the snow and tilted his chin up until he was looking down the bridge of his nose at the stunned Eugene Roe. "I don't like to be accused of lyin', Doc."


End file.
